


Same Suit, Different Tie

by untouchablerave



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Their dynamic only works when they're high.





	

Their dynamic only works when they’re high. Max, Carter and Taylor all sit cross-legged on Carter’s bed, home alone, and babysitting Grant who is gaming in the living room. It’s an unspoken rule that when they’re alone, at least until midnight, Carter picks up from Crash. On the bed, Max smiles, mirroring Taylor and Carter who both stick their tongues out. Carter opens the small white plastic sachet and gives a pill to each of them. With ecstasy on their tongues, and after three, they swallow. 

Twenty minutes later, they’re comfortable enough to lose their inhibitions. Carter, as always, starts the night, making out with Max. She straddles him, cupping his face, swirling her tongue around his. For Max, it’s familiar, the small curve of her waist and the fullness of her breasts pressed against him, but his heart still hammers in his chest. 

Taylor empties the coke onto the Carter’s desk and roles up a twenty. She takes the first hit, and after pulls Carter’s mouth away from Max and kiss her, at first unsure and then deeper. Carter doesn’t need coke to push her boundaries; according to Taylor she has none. Max lies down on the bed, watching them; secretly noting in his head that it’s the fact that Carter has no boundaries is what Taylor loves best about her. 

Taylor then straddles Max whilst Carter takes a hit of coke. Max feels more at home kissing his girlfriend, and then remembers that Carter was once his girlfriend too. Taylor’s hands roam his body, pulling off his shirt, pushing down her pelvis onto his hard cock. Max lets a small moan escape his lips and he can feel Carter shuffle over to them. Max unbuttons his jeans, shimmies them past his thighs, and pulls his cock free. Taylor wraps her hands around his hands, and for one isolated moment they lock eyes, knowing what is about to happen next. 

From behind, Carter slides her hand beneath the waistband of Taylor’s skirt, and begins massaging her clit. Taylor moans gently, Max’s cock edging nearer to her hot, wet cunt. He pushes past her panties, sliding fully into her, gripping her hips and thrusting deeply. Max’s head rolls back, the pleasure filling him up, until Carter tugs on his hand. She gives him a meaningful glance, not wanting to be left out either. 

Carter, pre-empting the activities, sits behind naked behind Taylor. Carter slowly undresses Taylor, whilst Max fucks her, throwing clothes onto the carpet. Carter then pulls off Max’s jeans and resumes her position. Max reaches his hands forward, first sliding one finger into her, then two, as she knows she can take it. Carter reaches down and massages her own clit as well as Taylor’s. 

They go at it, the drugs coursing their way through their system, until Max feels Taylor tighten around him. She gasps loudly, riding out her orgasm on his pelvis, Max gripping her hips, trying not to come. He slips out of Taylor and into Carter, who comes soon after and Max comes with her. They both slump over Max and eventually roll off, exhausted and spent. Max takes his hit of cocaine and lays there, tingling all over, watching the girls get dressed, slowly coming down from their high.


End file.
